The last 20 years have seen growing interest and investment in wine worldwide. With this has come a growing expectation of quality. Unfortunately, like other products, wine can fall victim to external influences that render it defective, e.g., poor production practices, inappropriate storage conditions, etc. These not only reduce its quality, but may even render the wine unpalatable or at the very worst undrinkable.